DaveXSollux: Movie Night
by munbun
Summary: Drabble written for a friend of mine, Luxy. DaveXSollux, redrom/blackrom flipping. The coolkids set up for movie night, but as the tables turn on Sollux, he finds that he isn't the only one in the relationship waxing black.


Dave shifted behind him as they cuddled on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the shows, and Sollux didn't need anything more to tell. Sollux had dealt with more than a few problems with Strider, seeing as their quadrant always seemed to flip between red and black. Sollux never said anything, but Dave knew without his word. Sollux could be rough. Hella rough.  
Like now, as the bony ass ground back hard against his growing erection, making his hips buck involuntarily.

Sollux moaned lightly between snickers, making Dave grab at his crotch and grind back, making more friction between their heated movements. Sollux gasped and whimpered, digging his nails into the couch as thoughts of Dave's dick driving itself so far up his nook he would scream his head off he loved it so much.  
But there was Dave's teasing again, not even moving to start undressing Sollux as the yellowblood began whining and begging. Dave grinned, taking only one thing off for Sollux. Their shades. Sollux gasped in annoyance and scowled, before Dave began whispering, nibbling up his neck and teasing the bite spots with his tongue.

"I bet you'd fucking love to have me dickdeep inside of you, huh, you little squirming slut? To have your brain go numb from all the pleasure I adore giving you? Oh, but I won't let you have it, fucker. Not yet." Dave chuckled as Sollux made noises of complaint, not wanting his pants on any longer. He undid his jeans as quickly as he could with fumbling fingers, sighing with relief as the pressure lightened up on his poor, aching members. Dave stuffed his hand down his pants before he could complain and ran his fingers over his nook before pulling them out, making Sollux suckle on them as he spoke. "Nah, not wet enough yet. Keep begging." Sollux groaned in disagreement, feeling like his boxers were more than satisfactorily soaked.  
"Pleeeease Dave I'll even let you dreth me up in that thtupid little maidth dreth jutht pleathe!" Sollux lisped partway through, hips grinding as hard as he could manage against Dave's.  
"All you had to do was ask."

Sollux soon found himself facedown in the couch with his ass up nice and high, just as Dave liked it. Sollux growled, clawing at the couch as he waited. Dave took fucking forever to get his jeans off, he always did. "Shit, shit, shit, I think the zipper's caught man." Dave cursed, jiggling the zipper to try and make it come loose. Sollux rolled his eyes, not dare breaking his position, but used his psionics to practically tear the metal apart and break Dave's jeans. "Dude what the fuck!" Dave exclaimed, bapping him over the head, and taking his pants and boxers off anyways. He moved onwards to taking Sollux's pants and boxers off, grumbling and bitching about how it was his favorite pair of jeans. No fucks were given from Sollux.

Okay, maybe a few fucks, because now Dave was grinding his throbbing member against his ass as Sollux tried to regain himself, propping himself up on his hands and keeping his arms straight with his elbows locked. He needed them to be, because right now, he was a quivering mess of nerves that wanted Dave to fuck him until he couldn't walk. Of course, he let him know this, begging and pleading and moaning, feeling frustration welling up inside of him. But Sollux knew he could never, ever, use his psionics against Dave. He didn't think he'd stand himself if he ever hurt him, especially with how sporadic their flickers were, with differing heat that varied from scalding to freezing in a matter of seconds.  
Dave basked in all the loving and needy words Sollux threw at him, taking ample time in positioning himself and adjusting how Sollux was so he wouldn't get hurt at all, and sliding up Sollux's shirt just a tad more so he could rub at his grubscars... But finally, Dave had no more to fuss with, and got down to business.  
He shoved two fingers into Sollux's mouth, making him suckle on them and coat them with his spit, before pushing the fingers into his nook to stretch him out more. There was no point to doing this, Sollux already felt more than wet enough to fit more than Dave's girth inside of him. But he admitted that he did need to be stretched out a tad, and didn't complain as Dave worked him over, loosening all of his muscles. Sollux made all the pretty noises for his boyfriend, eyes fluttering shut to focus on how nice it felt.  
Then suddenly, there it was, what he had been waiting for for so long: Dave's cock slowly pressing against his nook, pushing in nice and smoothly before pausing to let Sollux adjust. Sollux had different plans, he didn't want to adjust to his size, he wanted all of him inside of him now. He pressed his hips back slowly against Dave's, forcing more and more of him to press in. Dave moaned, letting him do as he pleased as he kept his hands on his hips. Sollux tried to catch his breath as Dave suddenly bucked into him hard and started thrusting, dick grinding against what Dave knew was Sollux's most sensitive spots. Sollux was nearly forced over he edge once or twice, and Dave seemed dead-set on it happening as his hands moved to his ribcage, thumbs grinding over his grubscars.  
Sollux cried out as a torrent of his material was released, but Dave kept going, obviously not going to stop until he reached his finish himself. Sollux panted and closed his eyes, upset with himself for reaching climax so suddenly. Dave seemed to sense how he was feeling and rubbed his lower back, helping ease up all those clenching, wildly protesting muscles, and comfort him as well. Soon, Sollux had sunk back into the pleasure of it all, but had a much tighter lock on his lips, not allowing Dave as much as half of the pleasure as he had before.  
Dave was practically fuming. He grabbed one of Sollux's horns and tugged on it harshly, making Sollux go blank-minded, jaw falling open as he cried out in pure lust and adoration. Sollux had some brief thoughts on why he wanted the yellowblood so close to finish again, when- Dave gasped and pulled out of him suddenly, cum spurting all over Sollux's lower back and ass and thighs. Sollux joined him in his bliss, practically screaming as he came for his second time. He collapsed onto the couch, shuddering, and Dave joined him, though much more gentle, and cradled him.  
"Sooo, when are you guys getting married so you can fuck on your own couch?"  
"BRO WHAT THE HELL"


End file.
